A True Titan
by singing-in-tardis-blue-jeans
Summary: Mar'i is a brave and stubborn girl, who had the luck to be born in a family of super heroes. But there's one problem: she's still only 12; and her parents won't let her fight. After messing it up in a battle against Warp, she is sent back in time and has the chance to show what she's capable of. But what she gets is not what she was waiting for. [BBRae] [Robstar] [CyBee] [Flinx]
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes:_

 _HEY guys, what's up? Yeah, I've been kinda dead for a couple of months, but that's what college does. I'm sorry I took so long to come back._

 _But here's my new story! A few things about it:_

 _\- In this story, I hope to post longer chapters than the ones I normaly do._

 _\- Mar'i is not an OC, but Connor is._

 _\- The ships are: BBRae, Robstar, CyBee, Flinx, Oliver/Dinah. Members of the JLA will be often mentioned._

 _\- Reviews and advices are very welcome!_

 _\- I really hope you like it ;)_

* * *

 _Year 2030 - Jump City_

"Hey, Birdy Boy-"

A sigh. "Years have passed, Cyborg. For the last time: NIGHTWING!"

"Whatever. There's something up."

"Where?"

"Here. It seems it's Time WarFp again."

Those were just voices, echoing through the metal and going into the girl's ears. The same ones who so much inspired the brave feelings inside her, were the same who blocked her way to the battlefield. That was something she could not understand. Still, on the other side of the door, Mar'i Anders Grayson listened to the whole talk. Her black hair fell on her eyes, so she put them behind her ears again, trying her best to listen as much as she could.

"Isn't this dude old already? He should take a break…"

"You forgot the guy travels in time, Gar."

"Friend Raven, I guess it's best if we-"

Raven waved her hands down at Starfire, gesturing for her to shut up. And she did so.

Some seconds passed by, but nothing was said by the team. Curious, Mar'i tried to put her ear closer to the door, to hear something in case they were whispering.

"Having fun?"

She jumped right away at this sudden monotone voice. Turning around, she spotted Raven.

"Jesus, Rae." She sighed. "You've got to stop with this, it's creeping me out already..."

"What exactly were you after?"

Mar'i rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I... I don't know. Maybe a useful part in all of this."

"We've all talked about it more than once." Nightwing said, walking towards the two girls, followed by Starfire. When she saw her parents' disappointed faces, that same feeling of uselessness was felt again inside her chest. The alien titan nodded.

"It's too dangerous. Besides, we did not bring you here so that you could eavesdrop us."

"But when Gar joined the team, he was 14!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at Mar'i. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm 12! The same mental age he had at the time."

The titan smirked a little, and so did her teammates, but they didn't give up on their decision. Indeed, Mar'i was a smart girl; and the simple thought of not being able to do anything drove her mad.

"Okay. You're right about Gar's mental age... Well, mentally I'd say he was even younger." Nightwing said, with a hint of a smile on his face. "But I have to stand by the last decision. Sorry, you are not going to join the fight."

Her jaw dropped. "What- But- Mom!"

"Sorry, Mar'i..."

"But-!"

"And you will be at the lab with Connor." Raven added.

With arms still crossed, she looked away, stubborn.

"I just hate being useless! You guys go on missions, saving the city and I'm supposed to sit my butt on a great chair and wait till you come so that I can applaud you?!"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "You never applaud us."

"You know what I mean! It's like you don't trust my abilities."

And there they went again. Sighing, he got down on one knee and rested a hand on her shoulder, looking into her big green eyes.

"You know that I do trust them. Mainly because I trained you, so saying you're bad at combat is the same that saying I'm not a good teacher."

Mar'i glared at him, which made him laugh a little.

"Ok, I'm kidding. It's true that you fight well. But I don't think it's time for you to join us just yet. You're too young."

"I'm not a child anymore!"

"Yeah." Raven replied in monotone, mockingly. "Twelve years old, your wisdom shocks me."

She glared at Raven for a while, although she knew, deep inside, that the titan was just kidding. Finally, Mar'i took a deep breath.

"Fine..." She mumbled. And with no one extra word, she walked away towards the lab.

"You know, I'm trying not to be harsh, but it's getting difficult." Nightwing said quietly, so that his daughter couldn't hear his words. "She's so stubborn..."

Starfire smiled. "Well... She's your daughter, after all, Richard. But we must not change our minds."

"I never said I would..."

"Good." Raven said. "She has to learn how to be patient. It's part of the training, remember?"

Nightwing nodded, as he completed his friend's words. "As well as strength, strategy and loyalty."

"I believe that, as time passes by, Mar'i will learn that all we're doing now is what's best for her."

Nightwing smiled weakly, wrapped one arm around Starfire and kissed her forehead, nodding. Now Mar'i was just a silhouette at the end on the long hallway. She kept on walking, while the grown-ups stood there, their eyes following as she went around the corner.

* * *

The girl walked in the lab, angry and frustrated, mumbling things against the Titans; but she was the only one who could hear them. "Who do they think they are?... I'm not a kid, not a kid, not a kid..."

Connor smiled at her immediately, while playing his portable video game.

"Hey, kid."

"I'M NOT A KID!"

He jumped in shock and almost let the device fall, since he was able to catch it in mid air. He used the panel behind him as support, while sighing; and then put his dark purple hair back on its tuft.

"Ok, calm down, k-... Uh... Teen?"

Mar'i only sighed and walked towards him, sitting on a chair nearby. She glared at nowhere.

"Sorry, Con."

He laughed a little, as if trying to cheer her up; but not showing off too much emotion. "It's fine. But... What was that about?"

"My parents don't let me join the team..."

"Again?" He asked; and looked with tired eyes at her. That had turned into a routine for all of them. Stubborn as she was, that girl would not give up so easily, but he insisted upon trying to convince her anyway. "Why can't you wait? C'mon... They don't even let me fight for real, and I'm 15."

"But it's different. You don't want to. And Gar was pretty happy when you told him what your plans were..."

Connor shrugged it off. Indeed, fighting against bad guys was not his area. He preferred to follow his dreams and instincts, and become a game designer; a decision which made his father proud. Beast Boy was a gamer in soul, after all.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they would let me if I wanted to." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, it may seem crazy, but they're doing this for your own good."

"They know nothing about what's good for me!" She moved her shoulder abruptly, as his hand happened to slip away. He rubbed it down on his face.

"Mar'i, I-"

Suddenly, the Titan alarm started to ring, repeatedly, as red lights flashed at the same rhythm. Mar'i jumped and stood up, alert.

"Something's up! Do you think they found him?!"

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Heck, I don't know. But it's better if you just-" As soon as his eyes went back to Mar'i, she was gone. It took a while, but he spotted her on her way to the door; and being faster, he used his mother's heritage powers and materialized himself in front of her, blocking the way.

She took a step back and shouted in protest. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go there." He said, shaking his head. "It's not gonna end up well..."

"In which side are you?!"

After she said this, he sighed, rubbing his forehead, tired of trying. Mar'i looked at the ground, almost regretful.

"I'll be fine."

"You've got no idea about what you're gonna face over there. Be reasonable..."

"I said I can handle it, you just don't trust me!"

"This is not a simple game, Mar'i. This is real life, with real battles!"

"So what?! I can handle myself and I don't need your 'wisdom' or anything you gotta say to hold me back!"

Now all the patience he had left was gone. There were a few seconds of silence, in which he nodded in fake approval and looked at her, angry.

"You think you know what's best for you? Ok..." He raised his hands, as if surrendering himself. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Mar'i felt a little guilty for talking to her best friend like that. But if it was the only way he'd let her go, she had to deal with it.

"I told you, I'll be fine. Now if you excuse me..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry..." He said, faking realization. The boy took a step to the left, gesturing towards the door with a reverence; irony written all over his actions.

Annoyed, Mar'i just walked, opened the door with the handprint reader and left the room, while Connor stared at the exit. Worried, he brought a hand to his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

The place was dark and quiet, different from what Mar'i had expected. There was a strong smell of sulfur; and the metal walls and stairs extended themselves in a long way. She walked around that abandoned hangar for quite a while; until she heard distant noises. Her eyes brightened.

Warp threw a blast of energy on Nightwing, who flew and hit the wall behind him. As a response, Starfire and Cyborg attacked the villain together, firing starbolts and plasma blasts at him, respectively. But the man made himself a shield, blocking it all.

Changeling was still unconscious from a blow, on the ground. Once she had healed her husband's wounds, Raven went over Dick to to the same. However, before she could do so, a strange feeling filled her aura.

That they were being observed.

Despite that, she touched her glowing hands on Nightwing's leg, until it was completely healed. But not many seconds passed by before it happened.

"AAAAAH!" They all heard a girl shouting, as a big piece of metal flew above them and fell on Time Warp. That woke both Dick and Garfield. Confused, but still knowing what to expect, the titans turned around.

There was a brief moment of shock and disbelief. Raven, Changeling and Cyborg turned their eyes to the parents.

"MAR'I ANDERS GRAYSON!" Starfire called, angry above all levels. Her eyes even glew. Nightwing, who was not less angry, stood up; and both walked quickly towards her. "I THOUGHT WE WERE CLEAR: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THE BATTLE FIELD!"

Mar'i stared at them, incredulous. "But I just saved your a-!"

"The language, young lady!"

"How could you?!" Dick took his turn. "You were supposed to listen to us, we do what we do because we want your best!"

"Do you see what I just did?! I KNOCKED HIM OUT!"

"Uh, dude... Not yet..."

As soon as they heard Gar's words and their eyes aimed at the villain's direction, they saw he was standing again; and didn't hesitate before throwing blasts at them again.

Mar'i glared at him. That was the moment to show she could do something helpful, something brave. As an impulse, she ran towards him and grabbed his stomach, making both of them fall. Nightwing, desperate, tried to reach his daughter. Worthless, though. Time Warp pressed a button on his time-traveling device and made a giant portal open.

All of the titans felt the impact of this sudden wind storm, as the portal tried to suck them in. This moment lasted only a few seconds, but it seemed to last decades. Mar'i kept holding onto the villain.

"Mar'i!" Cyborg shouted. "LET GO! LET HIM SCAPE, FOR DIANA'S SAKE!"

But she didn't. She stayed there until the end. And just Raven was able to get a glimpse of what really happened. Her eyes saw everything, as the man grabbed Mar'i's arm, which caused the two of them to go closer and closer to the big circle as Mar'i fought against his grasp. Just before they were completely sucked in, Raven saw his face change quickly, into something else.

And then, the portal closed.

Stunned, they stared at where Mar'i once had been.

The silence was cruel to them, repeating the scene over and over before their eyes and inside their ears. She was really gone. For real. A big part of each one of the titans didn't want to believe; but they had to. And as it seemed, at least to four of them, it had been an accident. They couldn't do anything to stop it.

Starfire's eyes started glowing again and the ground began to shake, while she made two fists and was about to scream. Nightwing, who had tears in his eyes, was quick and embraced her trunk and head, resting his chin on her hair and not letting her go; even though she tried to. Soon enough her strength gave in; and the tears went down her cheeks in a long sob.

Cyborg punched a wall. Changeling sat on the floor, covering his face with both hands. But all Raven could do was to keep staring at that same spot; fighting against her own tears and only telling herself:

 _It was definitely not an accident._


	2. Chapter 2

_Year 2009 - Jump City_

Mar'i and Time Warp fell to the ground. They had spent some minutes fighting across the time tunnel, to end up at a random location and time; but, later on, seconds passed by until she could notice they were still in Jump City. Her eyes recognized that corner: next to a pet shop, some trash cans here and there. The girl got on her feet, her hair messy beyond anything; and after a sigh of exhaustion, her hands went around her own clothes to clean them up.

Time Warp got up as well. But, unlike his "trip pall", he wasn't tired. He even had an evil look on his face while looking at her.

She then turned around, to find her enemy's eyes staring at her. A shiver went down her spine. She took a step back.

"Don't you dare getting any closer!"

"Don't worry, Mar'i."

She froze. That was not his voice. That was not his voice at all. It was deeper, sweeter, softer. Scarier.

Mar'i looked at the villain for a while; but she wouldn't let her fear show. "Who are you?"

"Why so fast?" He asked. "Why don't we just talk for a while?" He saw her head turn around towards her back; and then turn around again, carrying worried eyes, seeing she was trapped in that corner. Her hands were brought up in closed fists. That only made him laugh. "Don't worry, child. I'm not hurting you. I just want to talk. Okay?"

The girl lowered them just a little, changing her expression.

"Excellent." He said, with a smile still on his face. "Well, I've been observing you, sweet Mar'i. For a long time now. And the potential I saw in you, it reminds me a lot of your father."

She narrowed her eyes. "Y-you know my father, you were close-?"

"Oh, I do. Of course we were. Good fighter, must I say."

"And you brought me here because...?"

He took some seconds to answer, admiring her swiftness. "See, I brought you here, yes, on purpose, to make you an offer. To join me."

Mar'i looked at him. That was the last thing she needed. What exactly was going on?

"Why would you want me? I'm..." She took a breath. "Just a child."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I guess we both know that's not true, right?"

For long seconds, she stayed there, looking at him. Trying to understand what was hidden behind this offer. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to be as far as possible from that man; whoever he was and whatever he wanted. She crossed her arms in a slow movement, as if trying to provoke him.

"And... What if I say no?"

"Oh, well, I assume you have watched a few super heores movies already to know what happens if you say that."

She nodded, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"So... How is it going to be?"

For the moment, she didn't say a thing. The girl only put a foot behind herself to use as support, bended her knees and brought her fists up again.

"No."

With those words, she ran towards the villain to attack him, which happened to lead to some fighting movements from both of them. Later on, he tried to take her down, but she was small and fast and could avoid his blow. She ran out of the corner; to the street.

"See, I did not really wanted to do this..."

"So why are you doing it?!"

Both turned around towards where that voice came from. Mar'i swore she knew that voice from somewhere. It was just familiar. And, as soon as she saw his owner, her chin dropped. That boy. That was...

"Dad." She whispered, shocked.

"Teen Titans." The villain said, using his disguise voice again. "What a surprise."

"Your crime days are over, man!" The robotic titan took his turn. "Leave the girl alone!"

* * *

Connor paced back and forth for a long while, waiting to know why they were taking so long. Probably, Mar'i was being told off, as always, for disobeying their parents like that. Why couldn't she just wait until the certain age to get real training? But no matter how hard she deserved a punishment, deep inside, he felt guilty. Mar'i was like a sister to him and he hated to see her getting into trouble and letting her parents down. Maybe he should've tried harder to stop her from going.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and his heartbeat pace got faster. As soon as he saw the Titans walking in the room he was, his body stopped to take the news; which were not good, seen by their faces.

"Where's she?" He asked, waiting for the train wreck. And it hit him strong, with his mother's answer.

"She was taken by Time Warp." Raven lowered her head, keeping her feelings under control. "But we're not sure if he was in total control of the situation."

Nightwing had no apparent reaction to what Raven said. That was, indeed, the only way he could manage to take the situation. But Starfire started to cry again, covering her face with both hands; and Cyborg rushed to her side, hugging her afterwards.

Connor sighed, desperation taking over. "She attacked him, didn't she? I told her not to go." His hands were brought to his head, as he lowered it. "I could've stopped it, I c-could..."

His father walked towards him and put an arm over his back and shoulder. The boy's emotional control was not as strong as his mother's. Soon, a really small part of the ground was surrounded by black energy, caused my the mixed feelings inside him. Raven quickly tried to reverse the situation while Changeling kept hugging Connor.

"Dude, it was not your fault..." Garfield said, kissing his head, and rubbed his own hand against his son's bare arm.

"No. It was mine."

Everyone turned their heads to Nightwing, who had his back to face them. With Connor's problem now under control, Raven stood next to her son and husband, opening her mouth to speak; but the leader's following words made her stop.

"I made a mistake. I should've been stricter. Gave her too much freedom..."

"And then she would have found a way to do it, anyway." Cyborg replied, as he and Star broke the hug. "Don't forget one thing, man: she's your daughter. You hate when people don't let you do what you want, and so does she. Besides, we can't just keep talking about what we could have done to prevent it. Now, we need to find where or when she is."

After a moment of silence, Nightwing only nodded, excused himself and walked away, while his friends stared at his image before it disappeared behind the wall.

"Where did he go?" Changeling asked.

Cyborg gave a shrug. "Investigation room, probably. I said we needed to find answers and... Well... That place is where he finds most of them."

"Oh I swear..." Starfire began talking, which caught everyone's attention. "If we find that snrenchberg I will cut his head out of his body and make his eyes stare at the image of me burning the rest of his body down!" She shouted and threw two starbolts at the wall next to her. That made a big hole on it. Garfield quickly ran over her side.

"Star. Please, calm down..." He said, hesitant of touching her. "We'll find Mar'i. I can feel it."

Despite all the anger, Starfire tried her best to easy it. She then nodded, still with an angry semblance, and started to walk away.

"Very well. I will get a glass of water."

She was heading towards the door, but stopped herself. The alien girl looked back at the hole on the wall; and, after a moment of thought, gave a shrug and left, using her new creation as an exit.

Now that neither of Mar'i's parents were present, Raven saw the chance. She remembered what she had seen at the very moment the girl was taken. She remembered the feeling she had. It was time to reveal it; but to people who were being able to think rationally.

"Cy? Gar? Can you come here for a second?"

Both glanced at Connor, still paralyzed in his chair, but followed Raven to a corner of the lab.

"What?" The half-robot asked.

Raven, preparing herself, sighed. "When Mar'i... Y'know, was taken... You said it was an accident. That she jumped on the guy and happened to go with him. Well... That's not exactly true."

The two men exchanged looks.

Changeling raised an eyebrow at her. "Rae, what are you saying?"

"I saw it. Time W-... He... Literally grabbed her to drag her to the portal."

All four eyes watching her went wide.

"Why didn't you tell us, girl?!"

"Not in front of them! They're not making a rational sense of their thoughts right now, telling them would only lead to more anger and more doubt."

Cyborg thought about his friend's words for a moment.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." He looked at the door. "I'll just... Make sure birdy man is fine."

For the first time since the Mar'i accident happened, Raven smiled.

"And we'll make sure if Sparky woman is."

Cyborg tried to grin as well and turned around to leave. The couple did the same; but looked at Connor before going away.

"Son, don't you want to come with us?" Raven asked, sadness painted on her eyes. Garfield tried to show confidence.

"Yeah, dude. We can take some ice cream from the fridge and-"

"No." He said, with a weak voice, without moving. The boy cleared his throat. "I'll just stay here. Thanks."

Garfield looked sadly at his son as well, and then at Raven. Since they were thinking the same, she held his hand as a way to tell him Connor needed his time. With a weak smile as an answer, he and the two other titans left the lab, leaving the boy by himself.

* * *

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted; and the whole crew went for the attack. The battle began.

Time Warp used his weapon, firing at all of them, while each one used their powers. Mar'i could only watch in amusement. Someday, she, Mar'i Anders Grayson, would be just like them; fighting villains, being strong, showing she was capable of so much more than people thought. Her daydream was suddenly interrupted by reality itself and its noises. "What if someday could be now...?" She thought. Looking around, she spotted the trash cans.

The man was busy, fighting the five heroes. Out of the blue, a big trash can smashed itself against him, sending him to the ground. Robin didn't waste time and tied him up quickly, taking his weapon away.

"It's over."

With that sentence, the boy wonder did what the rest of his team was already doing. Staring blankly at that girl a few feet away from them. But what he could feel that they could not, was that she was familiar. Too familiar. He immediately was able to tell, after only looking at her, that he could trust the girl unconditionally.

That was the complete opposite of what Raven was feeling. The kid was familiar, indeed, although that was not necessarily a good thing; since she could be a villain in disguise or even a spy clone. Before she could say a word, the leader was already walking forwards.

"Hey kid. Great job." Robin said, walking towards Mar'i with a smile on his face. That made the girl's heart beat faster, since those words came from her father himself. Blushing, she shrugged it off and smiled back at him.

"No big trouble, y'know... I just wanted to help."

"And you certainly did."

Cyborg raised a finger. "You've got powers, don't you?"

She nodded. "Super strength. As far as I know."

Raven landed from somewhere Mar'i hadn't seen and appeared before her eyes; which made her jump in fright. She had a suspicious look on her face. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I-I'm Mar'i."

"Oh, what a wonderful name!" Starfire held her hands together close to her chest.

"You haven't fully answered my question." Raven interrupted. That caused the titan to receive reproving looks from her teammates, but Mar'i didn't seem to get hurt or anything. She knew Raven well.

"Well..." She began, a little nervous. She couldn't just say she was Robin and Star's child from the future. She had to come up with something believable.

"I was kidnaped by some guys and ended up here. I managed to scape but I don't know where I am. Or how to get home..."

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, concerned. "That's terrible!"

Raven glared at her. "Yes. _Horrific_."

"New friend, do you wish to come with us? You can stay in our residence and we will help you to find your parents!"

The goth titan widened her eyes at her friend's words. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew, somehow, that the girl was lying; and the reasons behind those lies could be complicated.

Mar'i, on the other hand, was relieved beyond belief. "Really?!"

"Of course, girl..." Cyborg said, although he wasn't sure that was the best of their ideas. And Beast Boy was not so comfortable either, but agreed as well, smiling.

"Yeah, dude, don't worry. There's an extra room that-"

"Whoa, wait there..." Raven raised a hand in objection. "Am I the only one who is having deja-vu feelings? I mean, don't you think it's kind of fast? We don't have to take her to the tower, we could..."

"I think it's best if we offer her the best accommodation we can while we help." Robin said. "Mar'i, you're free to come."

Mar'i smiled, while Raven crossed her arms and looked away, angry. How could they be so naive? Actually, she was not the only one who was reminded of a certain former titan; however, the only one who said it. After a while, they started to head back to their vehicles. When Mar'i was walking, someone stood suddenly in front of her, blocking her way. She stopped and looked up, spotting Raven: who clearly wasn't happy.

"Uh..." She said, trying to smile. "Is there something-"

"I just want to be clear." Raven said, serious. "I will keep an extra eye on you. And if three are not enough, I have a forth. So don't try anything clever."

"Anything clever?! Calm down, Rae, haha, I'm not a threat or anything."

"Well, let's see." The titan said, glaring at Mar'i and walking away. But before the girl could get in the T car, Raven stopped her with a finger and whispered.

"For the record, it's Raven. Not Rae. _Two_ syllables. Don't ever call me that again."

"Guys, let's go!" They heard Cyborg say from the car's driver seat. Still glaring, Raven levitated and started to fly towards the tower; and it was just when she turned around, that Mar'i let out the air she didn't know her lungs were holding.

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

 _Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the second chapter! ;)  
_

 _See you!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Weeeeelcome to the T tower, girl."

Mar'i turned her head quickly at Cyborg and then again at the room. It was like she had never travelled in time. The things were almost the same, exept for maybe some of Vic's new technology.

Blinking her eyes, the girl got back from her daydream. "Y-your place is really cool. I've _never_ seen anything like it." _Don't push it_.

"Come with me, friend Mar'i. I will show you your new room of bed."

* * *

The last one to go inside the room was Starfire, guided by Changeling. Hours had passed after she left to get some water. He let go of her hand, as she took a seat on a chair near the control panel and Connor. Nightwing got near her, placing a kiss on her forehead; and then, everyone was ready to listen to Cyborg's news.

He took a deep breath. "Ok, people. I've got some things to tell you. Good news and bad news."

Raven frowned. "As usual, bad news first, please."

"Well..." Vic said, as he glanced at Dick. "I've done some reasearch and experiments. Unfortunately, none of the Titans can travel in time with my invention."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "Dude, wait up." Garfield spoke. "You've got a time machine?!"

"Yes. That's the good news. But I didn't really think we were going to need it anytime soon."

After a brief pause, Nightwing took his turn. "Who is compartible with this trip?"

"Someone with body structure still in construction."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that I'm the only one who can save her."

All heads turned around, aiming at Connor, who still kept his eyes down. He then raised his head and looked at them; revealing his tired eyes.

Raven sighed. "Connor-"

"Cy said that just someone with body structure still in construction could make such a trip, right?" He interrupted. "I'm going through puberty. I'm as mutant as dad right now. My body is still building itself."

Changeling glanced at Cyborg. "Can't I go?"

"Sorry, man. Despite your powers, your body is settled in growth. The boy is right. Con is really the only one who can go."

The pale-skinned boy stood up, wearing a brave semblance. He needed to do that. To save his friend.

"Connor, please..." Raven began, resting her hands on his shoulders; and trying hard not to show she was hurting inside. "We have already lost Mar'i. We don't want to lose you."

He smiled sadly in response. "You won't."

After some seconds looking into his eyes and understanding the thoughts crossing his mind, Raven smiled. She then hugged him tightly, something the team rarely saw her do.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

Connor laughed. "Don't worry, mom. I'm the nerd, remember?"

After a few seconds in silence, suddenly, Garfield started to cry. He grabbed his son and raised him from the ground in a giant, 'sobby' hug.

"I'm so proud of you, dude!"

"Yeah." He said, smiling shyly and cleared his throat. "Thanks, dad."

Quietly, he nodded and put his son on the ground; but his expression didn't change. The half-demon kissed his cheek.

"I'm ready, Cy."

"Well..." Cyborg said, finally, shaking off the sad feelings with a proud smile on his face. He walked towards the panel and grabbed a device that looked like a watch; but the boy could say that the numbers on its screen weren't hours.

The titan put it around Connor's fist. "That's a fist-time-vortex-manipulator."

Raven raised both eyebrows. "You could have come up with something a little more complicated."

"It travels in time." Cy continued, more serious and glancing at Raven; apparently, trying to ignore his friend's statement. "The numbers indicate the year, month and day. The hour... Well, it depends on which time you leave. You'll arrive at the exact same time of the day, but in a different one. And you can write the coordinates too, here." He said, pointing at a blank space on the screen. "But be careful. Try not to expose it too much to the sun and get it wet, ok? Just... Yeah. Precautions."

Connor nodded and was about to touch the sides of it; but Cyborg was faster and dragged his hand away from it.

"Na-ah-ah... Be careful, light tough is _essential_." He said and took a little piece of fabric, to clean the spot Connor almost touched. Starfire crossed her arms.

"Friend Cyborg, you should be aware that Connor will have to touch it sooner or later..."

The half-robot sighed. "Yeah, I'm aware of that..." After those words, before he could set the thing up, Nightwing got near the boy.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We could wait unti Vic..."

"I miss her too." He answered, with a smile as well. "I promise to bring her safe."

At these words, the leader built a worried look in his eyes and looked back at his wife, as if to ask for help. She walked towards them and took one of the boy's hand into hers.

"Connor, please. Do not say such a thing..."

Confused, he stared at her. "Why? I-I mean it, I promise to-"

"That is the dot..."

Raven cleared her throat. "The point."

"The point." Starfire repeated right away. "You... You just cannot promise that. We do not wish you to make promises you cannot be sure you will keep. Do you understand?"

"B-but you don't trust me?"

"Of course we trust you." Dick said. "But we don't want you to feel bad in case you can't bring her back." As soon as he said it, the pain in his chest returned. "We need to... Consider all the odds."

Connor nodded slowly, looking down. And then he raised his head again.

"I'll do my best to bring her safe, Dick."

Dick saluted, and the boy did the same. As soon as all the information needed to travel was on the device, Connor backed away a little and took a deep breath.

And in matter of seconds, he was gone.

* * *

The room was almost empty. A bed on the right side, nothing but the base and the mattress. The glass window on the left showed a great view of Jump City, a view very different from the one she was used to see everyday; and she wondered what happened to this room at her time. Mar'i stood there, for quite a while, admiring her new accommodations.

"Wow." She said finally. "Thanks, Starfire."

The alien girl smiled widely. "You're welcome, friend Mar'i! I hope you enjoy it. Later, if you wish to, we can go out and do the shopping!"

The girl tried to hold back her laughter. So her mother's love for shopping started soon, then.

"Uh... Yes, of course. I'd love to!"

Starfire smiled again, in response. Before leaving, though, she took a fast look around the place; with a hint of fear on her eyes. Mar'i found that strange, but decided to put that aside for the moment and put the things into place.

She grabbed the mattress and raised it; then, she got the sheets and started covering the mattress with them. But while she was doing that, she noticed something on the bed; a picture.

Leaving the chores, she took a closer look at it. There was a green boy and a blonde girl, side by side and making faces; and it actually took some time, but soon she realized it. She was in Terra's old room.

A shiver went down her spine. The Terra. The sixth titan, the one who betrayed the team and later saved them. So that was the reason why her mother looked at that room with such a look in her eyes, like there was something inside that place that was still heavy for most of them. And also, that was the reason why Raven was so angry by her father's decision.

Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, a bright flash of light showed itself on the other side of the glass window. She shouted in surprise and backed off.

Soon, a boy appeared; but, since there was no ground for him to step on, he fell right away. Mar'i brought her hands to her mouth and was about to shout.

"I'm okay!" She heard from below her floor. Then Connor went up across the ground to meet her, tired; and put his hands on his knees, to rest and breathe a little. "I'm fine."

With those words, Mar'i hugged her friend tightly.

"H-how..."

"Cy made a time machine" He answered, as he felt better and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're here, Con."

"And I'm glad you're alive." He said with a smile, hugging her back. "Now let's go, let's get you out of here."

"What?" She asked, hesitant. "Now? Can't we... Uh..."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Wait. You're saying you want to... Stay?!"

"No, not stay like staay but..."

He ducked his head down towards her. "But?!"

"I don't know! Just... A little?"

Connor sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why do you have to make this so hard?"

"You're not getting this. I finally got the chance to be a real titan!"

"You don't even _know_ what's like to be a real titan. I've already told you, you've got no idea about the mess you got yourself into."

"It's my chance, Con! I-If I show them I can manage fighting against bad guys _now_ , when we get back they'll already know it."

He raised his hand. "That's impulsive and immature of you and you know that."

She crossed her arms and said nothing.

The boy sighed. "Ok, fine. If it's the hard way you want, it's the hard way you're going to get."

Before Mar'i could complain, a black tentacle made of magic grabbed her and brought her closer to Connor. She tried to fight it, but the magic was stronger than her powers. He typed some things on the device and pressed the main button.

They waited a second. A few seconds. Many seconds.

"It's not working?" Mar'i asked, truly curious and worried, forgetting the fact that she had just been grabbed by a magic tentacle.

He shook his head in disbelief. "No, no, no, you have to work!"

"Are we... Like... Stuck here?!"

At that moment, the boy let Mar'i go abruptly. He was clearly mad.

"Yes." He said, incredulous. "Isn't what you wanted?!" Mar'i rolled her eyes at that. He continued. "I'll try to figure a way out."

As much as she was annoyed by his words, she knew he wouldn't find a way to fix the thing. Connor was smart, but it went beyond that. He nedded the technology. So, before the boy could do anything, Mar'i spoke her mind.

"Con. You know that there's only one person that could help us fix this."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about? We can't tell _anyone_ here that we are from the future. The consequences could be _catastrophic_."

"We've got no choice. Besides, we can trust him, he's not gonna tell our parents."

The boy sighed. They indeed had no choice.

"Fine"

* * *

"Okay. Fine. So let me get this straight..." Cyborg said, a little too shocked and wide-eyed. "So you two came from the future and you are my friends' children and you came to rescue you but you ended up stuck here as well and now you want me to fix your time-vortex manipulator so that you can go home?!"

Mar'i and Connor exchanged looks.

"It's seems crazier when you tell it but yeah, that's basically it." She said, nodding.

Tired of trying to make sense out of the situation, Cyborg just shook the skeptical feelings off and decided to believe them. He showed his metal palm to the kids.

"Fine, let me see it."

Connor gave it to him with no hesitation; and watched as the titan analyzed the watch.

"Hm. That's... Impressive." He said, curving his lips down. "Wow, look at this screen! Bulletproof. It might help with all the pressure of a time-traveling tunnel. Who made this?"

That question brought a smile to their faces.

Connor crossed his arms. "You did, Cy. The one and only."

"Seriously? Man! I. Am. Good!"

"Yeah, we know that." Mar'i said. "And we were thinking you could fix it..."

Cyborg gave a shrug. "Maybe."

The girl sighed. "No offense, but I was really hoping for a yes."

"Technology at our time is different, kid."

Mar'i nodded. "Yeah... I just can't wait to show mom and dad that I could join the Titans as soon as possible!"

Cyborg raised his index finger. "Uh... But aren't you... Like... A child?"

Mar'i's eyes started to glow. "I'm not a child!"

"Okay!" Cyborg took a few steps back, gesturing for her to calm down. "Chill out, girl."

"Mar'i, you gotta stop with that. You are young, it doesn't matter if you like it or not. Besides, you did mess it up. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your 'adult impulses'."

There was a sudden silence. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"We're stuck here because of me. I'm still a child. So stop showing that to me cause I already know."

Connor was speechless. Nobody had ever listened words like that come from her. He tried to reach his friend; but she walked away before he could do so.

There was a brief moment of silence. Cyborg cleared his throat.

"So." He said. "Hard times huh? Y'know, that temper in Star's powers should _not_ be allowed."

"You've got no idea..." Connor answered in monotone, just like his mother. "Do you think she will be fine here? I mean, back there, Star and Nightwing got to hold her back a little, but now there's no one to do that."

"Look. I don't know if I know what I'm saying. But maybe she needs to be set free. To see what freedom is really like; and learn from that."

The boy nodded. "You mean... Getting hit to avoid the next punch." He received a raised index finger from his step uncle.

"That's the idea."

Connor wasn't so sure about that. Perhaps he was right; she needed to get a shock from the real world to see what was really like out there. But his worry was on the possibility that she could get badly hurt.

After a while, the half robot realized something and raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Nightwing?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Robin."

"He... He changed to... 'Nightwing'?"

Connor gave a shrug. "Well... Yeah."

"That's a pretty lame name."

"Try to tell him that." He replied, laughing a little. He then gave Cyborg a small smile and left the room.

The man curved his lips down. "Maybe I will."

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

 _Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this chapter. More on the way!_

 _See you ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came; and Connor was back at Cyborg's garage.

"So." Connor said, watching his friend as he analyzed the device. "Do you really think you can fix it?"

"Can't promise anything, kid. But it's worth the try."

Connor sighed. "Yeah." He then let his eyes travel the Titan's officine, spotting something that caught his attention.

"Oh. My. Kripton." He said in awe and got closer to it. "I-Is it what I think it is?!"

Cyborg raised his head to see what he was talking about. A smile grew on his face. "A non-covencional spacial-"

"-spectrometer." The boy finished the name along with Cyborg. "That's sick! I never thought I'd see one."

"What? But they exist for a while n-" Then he remembered. "Oh, right, The future. I forgot about that. Hey, you wanna go to the basement? There're a few things there that I think you may like. And you can take with you when you go back. It'll tecnically never be taken from this tower anyway."

Connor's eyes were wide. "Seriously?!"

The titan gave a shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, man."

"Thanks a lot, Cy!" He said, as his arms went around his friend's robotic trunk in a hug. Then he let go and ran to the place.

"Don't forget to turn invisible!"

Robin showed up at the door at that exact moment, raising an eyebrow.

"Just turn invisible, c'mon!" Cyborg reapeated, shouting at a computer monitor next to him. Then he looked at Robin and pointed accusingly at it. "That thing must go, I don't wanna see it anymore."

There was a pause between them. Robin's face was frozen. "Oooh right. Buy a new one, then."

The half-robot titan snaped his finger and pointed at his friend. "That's why you're the leader."

Without an extra word, Robin nodded slowly and went out of Cyborg's view. A long breath of relief was released by his chest.

* * *

"Hey, Mar'i, hey MAR'I."

Mar'i was standing in front of the kitchen countertop, heating some milk, when she felt an unseen poke. That made her heart skip a beat.

"What?!"

"Look at what I found!" Since there was no one else in the room, he turned back visible and showed her his treasure. "It's a VHS Player!"

Mar'i looked at it for a few seconds. "A what?"

His eyebrows fell in a annoyed look. "You're a disappointment to our history."

"Yes, right." She went back to her milk, with a smirk. "Seems like you're having fun. For someone who didn't wanna stay in first place."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make the best out of this situation."

Suddenly, the doors opened and Connor disappeared, along with his present. Robin walked in, followed by his team; exept for Raven. For quite obvious reasons.

"Greetings, friend Mar'i! How did you spend the night?!"

Mar'i smiled. "It was good, Star. Thanks."

While the girl drank her milk, Robin decided to break the news.

"Well, kid, we were talking yesterday about you. I think you've got great powers and great potential as well. So, to sum up, we decided that it'd be a good idea to train you. Help you to get better. What do you think?"

The girl's chest was filled with hope. Of course, her father already trained her back then; but this was an oportunity to train specifically for combat. She nodded as fast as she could. "Are you kidding?! Of course I want to!"

"Great. We begin this afternoon, then."

* * *

"Okay." Said Cyborg, clapping his hands in a confident way. "Let's begin. Hold your weapon firmly against your body."

Mar'i held the big canon, a little uncomfortable by its size but it was sure no big deal for her to hold it. She looked doubtfully to the weapon in her arms.

"What's this thing again?"

"It's a Massive Laser Canon Capacity 200."

"No way!" She heard Connor whisper from behind her. That made her roll her eyes.

"No fanboy attacks!" She hissed.

"What ya say, girl?"

"Nothing." Her smile grew as a disguise. "Let's do this?" She said and pressed a red button right away, aiming at the target on the wall.

"NO GIRL DON'T PRESS THAT IT'S THE-"

Before Cyborg could finish, a bright flash of light covered his vision, along with an explosion. After it ceased, his eyes looked at Mar'i, who was totally black from the incident. The cannon was destroyed on its back.

"It's the reverse shot button."

The girl frowned and raised both eyebrows. "No kidding."

* * *

As soon as Beast Boy heard Cyborg's signal, he turned himself into a tiger and attacked Mar'i. She held the escrima sticks, flipped it a few times between her hands and ran towards him.

After a few missed blows, she was able to hit him in the head; and he turned himself back right away, a little dizzy, but gave her a thumbs up.  
She smiled.

* * *

Her mother stood before her with glowing fists. Mar'i bended her knees to get prepared; and, when the signal was given, both attacked. Starfire threw her starbolts at the girl, who jumped and ducked to avoid them.

One of them, though, hit her on the right foot. She managed to do a flip and jump on a rope attached to the ceiling, swinging a few times (while avoiding more starbolts) before kicking Starfire; who flew and fell down.

The titan sat up and clapped at Mar'i's victory.

The rest of the team watched the moment.

"You know... She reminds me of someone." Cyborg remarked; and Robin smiled in response.

"I know. I mean, look at her green, bright eyes-"

"I wasn't talking about Starfire."

The leader looked at the half-robot titan right away, doubtful. But Cyborg did nothing but glance at him and walk away, leaving him and his team behind.

* * *

Two weeks passed by. Mar'i kept training with the titans; and her techniques visibly improved. While she trained, Connor kept trying to help Cyborg to fix the device. Although they thought they were getting somewhere, the objective was far from being reached.

"YOHOO!" Mar'i shouted and raised her fist to the air, while holding the joystick with the other hand, celebrating her victory. Reaction-less and with a jumping nerve on his right eye, Beast Boy stared at the giant tv screen, sitting next to her on the couch. The rest of the team watched the scene, enjoying themselves; except for Raven. Considering all the bad emotions inside her right at the moment, she preferred just to sit away from Mar'i, quiet and with a book on her lap.

"I can't believe it..." Beast Boy said. "I-I just can't believe it. How could she beat the biggest score on the planet?!" He repeated, looking around; and then suddenly climbed on Cyborg's chest holding his cheeks. "HOW COULD SHE?!"

Cyborg laughed. "Have you noticed that everyone who comes here beats you at videogames? No ofense man, but it's getting repetitive."

"I know, b-but... She... She's twelve! C'mon, dude!"

Mar'i rolled her eyes at that observation. "I was lucky to play advanced versions of these games." She said from the couch, which caught their attention. But still, Beast Boy didn't climb down from his big friend.

The green boy gave her a sarcastic laughter. "No. That's impossible."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Do you mind?!" The half-robot titan pointed his index finger down, with a raised eyebrow and a serious face. Beast Boy slowly smiled shyly and got down.

"My dad..." She continued her lie. "He used to work in a video game studio. And they were developing newer versions of many games. I was chosen to test them."

Beast Boy's eyes started to shine. "Dude... That's like paradise."

"Indeed." Raven whispered, so that the others wouldn't hear; but she was aware, again, of Mar'i's lies. Angrier and down-headed, she grabbed the book with a way bigger strength then before.

"Yeah, just 'till they found out I was playing for you." An unseen Connor whispered in her ear. But she tried to stop herself from laughing and to ignore his remark, since the team could notice. "You know, guys..." She said. "I had so much fun today. You guys are the best."

"That's what friends do, new friend Mar'i!" Starfire said. "I just wish you could stay longer."

That made Raven start to heat the book up. Mar'i shrugged it off. "But I don't even know how long I'll have to stay..."

"Maybe you don't have to leave."

They turned their heads to their leader, who had just spoke. And by the look on their faces, they knew what was coming; but not really sure about the idea.

"You've trained with us. And you were great. You're smart, brave and strong; on both meanings. So..." Robin smiled. "Would you like to join the titans?"

The girl was speechless. That was a moment for which she had waited so long, it didn't seem to be real. She then reminded herself that indeed it wasn't - she was away from her time and she needed to go home. But the feeling of being accepted was amazing anyway.

The happy silence was broken by the sound of paper burning. Raven had turned her book into ashes before her teammates' eyes, that were now staring at her. With the fire still on her fingers and eyes, she started to walk away.

"Raven..."

"Don't!" She shouted, cutting Robin off. "How can you be so stupid?! Oh sure, let's invite a complete stranger to the team AGAIN, what could possibly go wrong?!"

"Okay, just calm down!"

Raven stared at him and then looked at Mar'i. "What have you done to him? Are you some kind of witch? DID YOU PUT A SPELL ON HIM?!"

"Raven!" Robin shouted. "Stop!"

That was unbelievable. No matter what she tried, he wouldn't listen to her. There was definitely some kind of magic blinding her friend, and she would find how to reverse it. With no extra word, she turned around and left the room.

As soon as she stepped on her hallway, Raven heard footsteps getting louder. Finally, Beast Boy arrived, breathless.

"Rae!" He called. "Wait!"

"Go away."

"Just listen." He said, still tired. She then turned around to face him.

"You're not going to convince me to trust that girl. She has been lying since she got here."

"I'm not asking you to trust her. But... Just to give her a chance."

Raven rolled her eyes. "What's the matter with you?! Am I seriously the only one here who learned something from what happened with Terra?!"

Beast Boy looked down. "No... You're not."

Surprised, she stared at him. And knowing she did so, he continued his point. "I learned. Learned not to fall in love so easily."

She nodded slowly, feeling bad somehow. "I... Know the feeling. Sorry."

He gave a shrug. "I moved on. Really. That's in the past. Dude, besides, not everyone that comes here brings trouble."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Tell me one."

"Uh..." He started to think, rubbing his chin. "Ah! Jericho! Remember him? He helped us to defeat The Brotherhood of Evil..."

"And then possessed Robin and tried to destroy the Titans. Yes, I do recall."

His eyes formed a thin line in frustration. "Okay... Oh! What about Bee?"

"Was in mind control by Brother Blood."

"Silkie?"

"Got giant and almost killed us."

"Blackfire?"

"Tried to get Star arrested."

"...Larry?"

"Broke. The. Universe."

There was brief a moment of silence between them, while the boy thought about it; until the titan alarm rang.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "Trouble..."

"Well... Guess that's the moment Mar'i was waiting for." She replied sarcastically and flew away. He sighed.

"As I said... Trouble."

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

 _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!_

 _I hope to post the next chapters as soon as possible._

 _Any reviews and suggestions are highly welcome._

 _See you :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Smelling humid air and pollution, the Titans walked silently on a street at night. There was no one to be seen or to be heard. But Mumbo Jumbo was seen here somewhere; and the team would find him, no matter what.

"Oh my gosh, this is so c-"

The team jumped in fright at the girl's sudden words.

"Shh." Raven said, without looking backwards, sighing in annoyance. "Do you want for us to be discovered? Better if you keep your mouth shut." She said, so quietly that her words disguised themselves in the air. Mar'i sighed and made zip-up move on her lips.

Arriving at a corner, Robin made a sign for them to stop. "Guys, I think it's better we split up."

"Dude..." Beast Boy complained. "That's never a good idea."

Raven crossed her arms. "Don't blame him, Beast Boy. His judgment has not been at its best in the last few weeks."

Robin glared at her. She simply gave a shrug.

"Okay then." He said, annoyed. "Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy: you go to the right. Cyborg, Mar'i and I will go ahead. Contact us quickly if you find anything unusual."

Each part of the team followed their ways. Raven didn't think it was a good idea to leave Mar'i with Robin and just Cyborg to make company. He was too vulnerable. But he was angry as well; it was best if she let that one pass.

* * *

Mar'i's heart pace got faster as they walked. Cyborg took a step back to go behind the girl; this way, she was between the two male titans.

"Girl, Rae is really having a hard time with you." He whispered, as quietly as possible, so that Robin couldn't hear.

"Yeah, but I don't blame her."

"Never said I did."

Suddenly, there was a soft noise of bells ringing. They all became alert.

"Do you hear that?" Mar'i asked, a little louder now.

Robin nodded. "Yes. It seems to be close. Somewhere..."

Mar'i's ears didn't listen to the rest. Her eyes searched around the place and happened to find a single flower on the pavement. She got on her knees to look at it.

As soon as she got close enough, the flower released a dense green smoke; Mar'i immediately got on her feet and ran to her team, bumping into Cyborg.

"Whoa, wha-"

"That flower. It's letting out some kind of smoke, I think it's Jumbo's." She scanned her surroundings. "Where's Robin?"

"He's close that trash can." The titan pointed at the spot and then looked at the girl. "What color is the smo..."

Mar'i's face had changed drastically. With reddened skin and wide eyes, she looked at nowhere specifically. Her hands began to make fists slowly.

"Yo, girl." Cyborg moved his hand up and down before her eyes. She suddenly grabbed his arm and threw him on the wall on the other side of the street.

Robin heard the noise and came running; to find his daughter standing on one sidewalk and his friend laying motionlessly on the other. He got near her.

"Mar'i, what happened?!"

She didn't even look at him. Her leg swiftly went towards his, making him fall on his back. His feet were grabbed and, before he could say anything, her arms threw him over her head.

Robotic arms surrounded her little body unexpectedly. She tried to fight, but had a hard time, since Cyborg's strength was almost equivalent as hers. A little head popped on the Titan's view.

"What the hell?!" Robin asked from where he was sitting.

"I think it's that flower, man!"

"What flower?!"

Cyborg gestured his head towards what he was talking about. "That one!"

"There is no flower here, Cyborg."

"You mean, this flower?!" This fourth voice was heard at the same time a giant flower grew from the wall, hitting both Mar'i and Cyborg and throwing them to the other side. Mar'i tried to run, but Cyborg held her again. Mumbo Jumbo appeared flying on a trash can cover.

"What did you think of my new trick?!"

"Robin!" Starfire called as soon as the other trio arrived. She helped her boyfriend to get up, while Raven and Beast Boy attacked the villain.

Mar'i managed to do a backflip, landing on her back and bringing the robotic titan with her. He hit the ground hard. She got up and ran.

Raven's eyes followed her silhouette, without seeing what she had done to her friend. Something was wrong with that girl.

"Rae!" The girl looked at the call's owner. Beast Boy was wrapped in some kind of pink jelly, on the floor. "A little help?!"

She started to run to help him; but a pink blast hit her, making her fall next to her friend and covered in the same substance. He looked at her for a while. "Nevermind."

Robin threw birdarangs at the villain, but he avoided them all. Starfire joined him, firing her starbolts; and, before she could throw another, a yong girl jumped high and reached her foot, dragging her down and smashing the alien titan on the ground. As soon as he heard her cry, the leader looked at what had happened; therefore, getting distracted.

In a matter of seconds, Robin was hit by a blast of purple jelly and fell down.

"Well, since you guys are too busy fighting against each other, I'll just pick these things I stole and-"

Jumbo wasn't able to finish his sentence, though. Cyborg had recovered and threw a laser blast at him, making the man fall from the trash can cover to the pavement. Satisfied, the titan got closer to him and hand-cuffed his target.

"What..."

Cyborg looked at the one who said the last words, a confused young girl with black hair and bright green eyes. She looked around many times, trying to understand what had happened.

"Mar'i, calm down, we won."

"But why was I holding Star's foot? A-and why is she..."

Since no one was able to say it, Raven spoke. "I think you were hypnotized, or something like it."

"Actually." Cyborg said. "You kinda smelled the smoke that flower released; and that, I think, caused you to... Attack us."

The villain nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"Just shut up, man!"

"I... I did this to you?!"

The team exchanged a few looks. Robin sighed. "Yeah. But it wasn't your fault. You were under control."

"Yes, it was not her fault, it was yours. I told you she wasn't ready for this." Raven said, angry. "Look at what happened!"

Mar'i shook her head, the blame slowly falling over her shoulders. "I need to be alone..." She said and ran away, jumping high and using stores' roofs to make her trip easier. She couldn't bare looking at her teammates one extra second.

Actually, she wouldn't bare looking at herself.

* * *

"Kid?" Robin asked from the other side of the door. Mar'i raised her head from between her knees, trying clumsily to dry her tears.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Among all the bad names and curses crossing her mind at that moment, all she managed to do was to let him do so. "Y-yeah, sure, c-come in."

The titan opened the door and walked in. Mar'i was on her bed, red face and eyes from crying for quite a while. But in no moment she dared to meet her father's gaze; that, as she thought, would be hard to take after what happened.

Robin sighed, walked towards the bed and sat next to her.

"So... How are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "For a detective, you're not a great observer..."

"I just wanted to listen to your own words. There's nothing wrong in failure. Sometimes it happens."

What Robin couldn't understand was that by failing like that, she was simply proving she was not ready yet. Mar'i didn't know if the shame she felt was caused by the mistake itself or by the sudden crash of her pride and self-confidence, conceding her dad the prize of 'I told you so'.

Seeing she chose to answer with silence, Robin scratched the back of his head and tried again. "Listen. You'll have a lot of time to train and stuff, don't worry. That was just your first fight."

Her voice came out shaky and fragile. "And I almost got you killed."

"No, you didn't, we can take care of ourselves, trust me." He said, trying to offer a small grin. But she still could not bare looking at him. "And I promise I'll help you to get better and better."

"You don't get it... I've trained fighting techniques for years, waiting for the right moment to use them. But when it came I..." She paused and gave a shrug. "Messed up."

"I'm telling you, it happens."

"How would you know?" She asked, shyly. "You always know what to do, you seem so determinate and certain of everything... Aware of what's around you and of what needs to be done." Saying this, Mar'i shook her head and sank it between her knees, hugging her own legs, as she felt the tears trying to return. Those were the words she never had the courage to tell her father. And right at that moment, she was doing so.

Robin took a while to reply. "No, I don't have this certainty you think I do."

Mar'i raised her head. Her face was full of tears again. "W-what do you mean?"

"I made many mistakes, Mar'i. Let my pride leave me blind."

"For example...?" She asked.

"For example... There was this once, when Slade tried to drive me mad by making me think I could see him, while the others could not."

She widened her eyes. That was a story she had never heard. "How?"

Robin smiled a little and adjusted better his place on the bed, like people who are about to tell a long story do. "When he 'died', he left some weapons behind. One of them had a powder that, once inhaled, made you hallucinate. I was sure I could see him... I refused to accept help and almost hurt my friends as I tried to prove I's right. And at a moment I was not sure of what was happening anymore. Everyone thought I was crazy, and I tried to act like I knew what I's doing. But I didn't."

Mar'i dried her eyes and scratched her head, trying not to show how shocked she was. "And... How did it end?"

"Well, Raven got inside my head and saw through my eyes. She saw what I thought I could see, and that I was not completely mad. That was when I finally accepted her help. So they helped me. Mar'i, the point is, I made so many mistakes thinking I was right while I was not. Having doubts is definitely not something to be so worried about; sometimes it's even better to know you've got doubts then to think you've got none, while you actually do. Got it?"

She nodded. The leader gave her a last smile and got on his feet, walking towards the door. But when he was about to leave, she called his name, which made him stop.

"Robin?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her.

"Thank you."

Robin gestured his head down and finally walked away from Mar'i's room, a grin still on both of their faces.

* * *

Raven rested her back on a wall next to a corner, with crossed arms, waiting for her target to arrive. His steps got louder as he got closer; and when he walked in her view, she spoke.

"What's going on with you?"

Robin's heart stopped at this sudden appearance.

"Jesus, Raven. You gotta stop with that, you almost freaked me out."

" _You_ are the one freaking me out. What's going on? You've never acted like that before. You're being... Patient. _Too_ patient. And the way you talk to het it's like she's your..." She looked at him and at his raised eyebrow. Finally, she sighed. "Forget it. But you _are_ acting weird."

Robin thought about it for some seconds. "I... I don't know. I guess I see too much of myself in her. Don't want her to grow up the same way I did."

The girl looked at him, nodding, knowing what he was talking about. Maybe he was right.

"Why don't you try to talk to her? Give her one more chance." He suggested.

Raven didn't exactly want to. But still, she gave a shrug. "I... Might?"

That brought a small grin to his face, as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Good. That's good."

With those words, Robin walked away. But Raven stood there, as she spoke to herself.

"I'm gonna figure out what's happening to you."

* * *

Mar'i sat on the edge of the T tower roof. The girl typed on her watch and an holographic picture appeared. It showed the the whole Titans team, as well as herself, Connor and a pregnant Bumble Bee; and looking at it, the girl sighed sadly. She hated to think she was never going to see them again.

"Having fun?"

She jumped in fright and turned around, spotting Raven, who had that same face of suspicion since Mar'i arrived. The girl quickly closed the photograph and smiled.

"Hey, Rae... Ven." She said, as naturally as she could. "You do have the power to surprise people since... _Ever_. Don't you get tired of doing that?"

But that just made Raven increase her level of suspicion. "What were you doing?"

"Well, I... I was just thinking. Y'know... About ways to get home."

"And that thing was..."

"Uh, a map. Yeah, a map. I was trying to find the way back."

The titan spoke again, with no apparent emotion coming from her. "You know, you should be in bed."

"I just don't feel like it." Mar'i gave a shrug.

"Well, you better feel like it. We have rules around here." Actually, they didn't, but Raven could make the girl believe they did. "You better go to your room, now."

Mar'i raised an eyebrow at those words and stood up, crossing her arms.

"Why are you so bossy? You're not my mother, y'know."

"Well, your mother is not here, is she?"

The girl took a pause before muttering the answer. "It depends on your point of view..."

Raven didn't reply. She stood staring at the girl, with an unchangeable expression. She had gone all the way up to the roof, to try to give her a chance, but it seemed to be impossible, since the girl clearly never spoke the truth. The titan's intentions were clarified when the next words were spoken.

"See, I came here to give you another chance. But, since that's apparently not gonna happen, I want you to listen very carefully." Raven said, taking a step forward and looking at Mar'i seriously. "I know you're lying. I can sense it. If you're trying to do anything that has to do with spying, I will know and we'll stop you."

The girl felt a shiver. She didn't think things would lead to this sort of trouble.

She sighed. "No, no, that was never my intention. Raven, I know you guys just met me, but I'm not trying to spy you or hurt you at all. And of course, after what happened with Terra-"

The titan's eyes widened. "How can you possibly know about Terra?"

"Uh... Gar told me."

" _Who_ 's Gar?"

Mar'i closed one of her eyes, as if waiting for a punch. It could be even her own. She was just used to his nickname. "Garfield..."

"You mean Beast Boy? Why are you calling him by his real name?"

The girl hid her lips and raised her shoulders. "... Big fan?" She tried, and then gave a giant smile.

With a death stare and smoke almost visibly coming out of her head, the half demon insisted. "I will ask you once and not an extra time. Who. Are. You?!"

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

 _Guys, thanks again for reading! And I read your reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. And don't worry, I've got most of it ready; so I'll definitely finish it._

 _I gotta say, I really like writing sassy Raven. It's just too great! XD And that bedroom scene was one of my favorites to write._

 _Hope to post more soon. Xoxo :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Mar'i opened her mouth, hoping she would know exactly what to say. But unfortunately, that was not what happened.

The half-demon narrowed her eyes. "Did your lack of honesty affect your ears?"

"Raven... I want to tell you the truth."

"Good. Then why are you wasting so much time?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"You don't get it. I really do. But I don't know if I can... I mean, they never got to tell me about this."

The titan raised an eyebrow and then glared at her. "They? Who are you working for?!"

"No! I'm _not_ trying to spy you!"

"So tELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" The sudden cry made Mar'i skip a heartbeat. "RIGHT. NOW."

There was no other choice. If she wanted to see her family again - or, apparently, be alive - she had to tell. Mar'i took a while to gather enough courage.

"When you look at me, who do you see?" She asked, defensive.

"A liar."

"No." She glared at Raven. "When you really look at me. _Who_ do you see?"

Raven insisted on staring at her, as if not wanting to look vulnerable. Soon she stopped to think though, remembering the last few days. The meeting, the things she felt towards the new girl, the things the titans said about her. How Robin acted around her.

 _"She reminds me of someone." Cyborg remarked; and Robin smiled in response._

 _"I know. I mean, look at her green, bright eyes-"_

 _"I wasn't talking about Starfire."_

 _The leader looked at the half-robot titan right away, doubtful. But Cyborg did nothing but glance at him and walk away, leaving him and his team behind._

"You." Raven looked at her, not being able to believe what she had just deduced. That could not be right. She was from the future. The future was her home.

Mar'i smiled. "Yes..."

"No. Robin and Starfire's daughter?" She sighed in exasperation. "Right..."

"Well..." She gave a shrug. "If it's what you concluded, guess it's not wrong."

Raven shook her head. She didn't want to believe it, but it was indeed possible. Besides, this time, she was telling the truth.

"How did you get here?" She asked, still in shock.

"I... Kinda didn't hear my parents and... Well... Got into a battle in a mission their were in against Time Warp. The guy opened a portal to scape but I grabbed him." Mar'i said, blushing. "And here we are."

Raven nodded. "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah... I kno-"

Suddenly, there was a shadow coming out of the ground, behind Raven. It turned into Connor; who, thinking he and Mar'i were alone at the roof, started talking without looking at his surroundings. A book was in his hands and he was flipping through its pages.

"Hey Mar'i, I know you're still kinda upset, but look at what I found at- AH!" He shouted as soon as he noticed Raven staring at him; and happened to drop the book. Behind her, Mar'i slapped her own forehead.

After a moment of silence, the titan turned to the girl. "Want to complete your story?"

"Uh... Suuure. Meet Connor." She said, trying her best to smile. "My best friend."

"And..."

Robin's daughter looked at her friend and made a sign for him to go ahead; which made him shake his head in denial.

"No..."

"Connor. C'mon. She needs to know."

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does." Raven said, crossing her arms. "But I gotta say it. I have an idea already."

Finally, he sighed, seeing there was no other choice.

"Hi... Mom."

* * *

"I..." The titan said, with difficulty. "I can't..."

Mar'i nodded. "I know, it's kinda hard to believe, but-"

"I married _Beast Boy_?"

Mar'i stared at her for a while, processing what she had just heard; and then tried to hold back a laughter. Connor rubbed his hair, worried. That made Raven glare at her.

"I don't find it funny."

"Me neither." He said.

The titan glanced at him. " _How_?" She asked, angry for some reason. "I don't even know if I'm ever going to find someone, or marry, or have kids..."

Connor looked away. That's why he didn't want her to know. Raven just hated the idea of being stuck to something as destiny, since once that was what turned her into Trigon's weapon.

Raven noticed what she had just done and felt guilty. Meanwhile, Mar'i reached for her friend's shoulder.

"Con..."

"We really had to tell?!" He asked, mad at her. "Look at what happened. Now I'm going to disappear cause my own mother doesn't want to have me!"

Raven shook her head, trying to fix the situation. "That's not-"

"Save it..." He said, getting up; and then started to walk away. Raven got up as well.

"Hey!" She called. "Get back here!"

Connor didn't seem to listen. He opened the emergency doors and rushed downstairs.

"I-I'm gonna try to talk to him."

Raven nodded. "Yes. Please."

Mar'i went chasing after her friend, while the titan stood there. Failing to notice, for a few seconds, the dark silhouette standing behind her; who put its hand on her mouth.

* * *

The boy didn't even know why he didn't just teleport himself to the floor below. Maybe he needed to run; so he did, until he was out of breath. Stopping at a corner of the corridor, he rested his arm on the wall to regain the air he had lost.

But, although his mind was a mess at the moment, he was able to notice something odd, near the roof. It was black, circular and small, with little red lights flashing on it; so he flew up there to get closer.

And what he deduced made his eyes go wide.

Quickly, he floated to the next corner. And the next after that. All of them had the little half-sphere attached on their walls. Finally, he got to the last one, that leaded to the main room. There, there was a bigger one. The boy shivered.

"Con!" He heard a distant voice calling him. His head turned around, to spot Mar'i running towards him; and he quickly glanced at the thing. The red lights began to flash faster.

Without waiting for her to reach him, he floated towards her, grabbed her wrist and brought her to the living room; where Robin made a late night snack for him. The leader looked at the duo that had just entered the room.

"Who are you?" He asked Connor, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"You must tell everyone to leave this tower, right now!"

Robin paused for some seconds. "Excuse me?-"

"I found explosives on every wall of this tower. You must take the titans out of here!"

The leader's and Mar'i's eyes went wide. Robin nodded and started heading to the doors.

When a massive wave of strength, air and concrete blacked him out.

* * *

The other explosives went of. A wave of dust crashed on Connor's back, who embraced Mar'i against the ground to protect her. As soon as the impact eased, he raised his head and looked around.

"We need to get there before it's too late..."

When he brought his eyes back to his friend, he saw she was almost crying; which kind of caught him off guard. He opened his mouth, trying to find words to say. But instead of talking, he accepted in silence as she shook her head, looking at the ground.

"Con, what if they're all-"

"Don't say such a thing. We'll find them. Now c'mere." He said, as he helped her to get up. When she did, he hugged her tightly. "I'm here for you. We'll find them. Ok?"

She nodded silently.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from distance. They looked at the same direction, recognizing the voice as Robin's.

"Dad..." She said, making a huge afford not to freak out. Her eyes went up to Connor, who had the same worried semblance; and almost at the same time, both ran towards the place where the sound came from.

Arriving at a dead end, they kept on looking for any sighs of her father; until Connor saw a piece of a wall on the ground, covering something up.  
He poked the girl's shoulder and gestured towards the wall, and Mar'i knew what he meant. She grabbed it and threw it aside, revealing Robin on the ground. Shock went all over her body.

"DAD!"

Connor approached and put two fingers on Robin's neck.

"He's just unconscious. But we need to get him out of here."

"What about the rest of them?!"

"One step at a time."

The girl wrapped her arms around the titan and raised him, putting his limb form over her shoulder. Mar'i took a breath, without even blinking. "Now what?"

Suddenly, they heard a sinister laughter coming from everywhere.

"Hello again, dear Mar'i." The voice said, creepily. "Long time no see."

They froze. A shiver went down both their spines as they searched around for any signs of that man who had just spoke.

"That voice..." She whispered, almost to herself. "T-Time Warp?"

"Oh, no. That was only a disguise. Please, call me Slade."

Connor couldn't tell if what he felt was pure fear or anxiety. "Slade?!" He let out a strong whisper towards Mar'i. " _The_ Slade Wilson?! The villain?!-"

"That's not a really good time for a fanboy attack." She answered. The boy nodded; she was right.

"Where are you?!" She shouted, still carrying Robin.

"Oh, Mar'i. Relax. I am not here at the moment. I prefer the comfort of my own lair."

"W-What do you want with us?!"

The man cleared his throat. "You."

Her eyes widened, as Connor put a foot a step back and clenched his fists, which were now surrounded by black energy. He wasn't actually so good at fighting, but his protective instincts spoke louder.

Trying to control her her own emotions, Mar'i glared at the nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"You, sweet Mar'i. I've been willing to adopt you as my new apprentice."

"Ha..." She laughed sarcastically. "And what makes you think I'd accept that?"

"The same thing that made your father accept this same offer... Many years ago. Or almost."

At that moment, the TV screen, which had fallen, lit up. And on it, there they were: Raven, Starfire and Cyborg, tied up and passed out.

 _What about Beast Boy?_ The boy asked himself.

"See, the time we're now is long after I tried to force Robin to be my apprentice. I figured out that I needed someone just like him but younger... And since you were the only option and were in a future too far ahead, when I'm merely an old man... I needed to bring you here. And what better way for you to improve your abilities then letting you train with the Titans?"

"That was _you_?!" She shouted. "You set this whole thing up?!"

They swore they could even hear him smirk. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"You..." Connor muttered under his breath. "You son of a-"

"Na-a-ah... Careful, Connor. Or else, your parents may never survive to have you..."

Connor made a move forwards, but Mar'i grabbed his arm to stop him.

She shook her head. "Don't. It's not worth it"

"What...?" He asked, worried.

"I... I have to go with him."

"What?!" That made her look away. "Are you crazy?!"

"Listen. He's got our entire family tied up and Superman knows what he might do to them."

"And you're just gonna hand yourself over?! That's exactly what he wants!"

"I don't see any other way." She said, her voice suddenly quiet. "Do you?"

Slade suddenly took his turn. "That's a wise observation."

"I _swear_ -!"

"Connor!" Mar'i shouted at him, in a way to make him stop trying.

The villain sighed. "I'm tired of this talking. C'mon." Before their eyes, a portal was opened. "Just cross this portal and you and I can finally begin your training."

Mar'i glanced briefly at her friend. After putting her father on the ground gently, she started walking towards the big circle in front of her.

But Connor grabbed her arm before she could get there.

"I can't let you do this."

"I already told you..." She replied sadly. "There's nothing to be done."

He shook his head. "No, you don't get it. I told them... I would bring you back safe. Please."

Mar'i hid her lips and wrapped her arms around his trunk in a tight embrace.

"I'll find another way." She whispered. "I'll try everything."

When they finally broke apart, the girl looked at the portal with determination. And without hesitating, she ran towards it and crossed it. Disappearing before Connor's eyes.

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

 _Hey, I'm back! Well, let's just say that things will get a liiiittle darker from now on. Just a little._

 _Thanks again for reading! See you soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

Connor flew away from the T Tower (or what was left of it) carrying Robin in his arms. When he got to a far enough place, he landed, put the titan on the grass and looked back. He could see part of the city and the island. A view that was so familiar to him seemed like brand new.

A moan. As soon as he turned around, realized Robin was waking up.

His eyes sparkled. "Dick!" He shouted in relief. That made the titan open his eyes and look at him.

 _Me and my big mouth_.

"A-are you calling me by my real name?! Who... Wait..." He sat up and moved his head closer to the boy. "Beast boy?! Why do you look like you're Raven's brother?!"

Connor frowned. "What? Heck- no. That would be weird."

"Who are you then?"

"Listen. To get this whole mess, you must to know the truth. And you're gonna have to trust me like you did with Mar'i."

Robin widened his eyes. "Where's she? Where's everyone...?" His eyes spotted the tower, surrounded by smoke. He made a fist, while his chest sank. "No."

"Robin. Focus." He said, more serious now. "They're all alive. You'll just have to trust me. Ok?"

Robin had a suspicious and worried look on his face, but still, he nodded. Knowing him quite well, Connor found that enough and sat down next to him.

"It's a hell of a long story."

* * *

Darkness hit Mar'i's eyes, as Slade's robot opened the metal doors and threw her inside the cell. Then the thing closed them and walked away.  
She grabbed the metal poles and tried to get out of there; but somehow they were resistant to her super strength. It took a while for the girl to get used to the new environment and soon things started to take shape.

A black girl, with curly hair and big brown eyes looked sadly at her. Almost as if she had pity. It seemed she was about 10 years old.  
And something about that child looked familiar to Mar'i.

"Hey..." Mar'i tried to talk, carefully. "W-where are we?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh... In a cell?"

"That's not what I meant." She replied, annoyed. "Do you know why Slade wants us here?"

Not so surprisingly, the child just gave a shrug. "I wish I knew. None of them know either."

"Them?"

As an answer, she pointed at the back of the little room. Mar'i couldn't know how she hadn't noticed before, but there were about four or five children sitting on the ground, next to each other. She held her breath.

"Slade took us away from our families and brought us here." The girl continued. "But I don't know why."

She nodded. "Got it. And... You are..."

"Samantha."

"Samantha..." Mar'i said to herself, thoughtful. "Your parents?"

"Alive."

Mar'i shook her head, holding back her laughter. "No. Who are they?"

"Uh..." The girl's eyes focused on the new kid for a while, as her mind tried to make a sense out of these questions. But she answered anyway. "Karen and Victor."

Mar'i widened her eyes.

"W-why? Do you know me-?"

"I'm Mar'i. Mar'i Grayson."

Samantha's jaw dropped. "Mar'i! I can't believe it!" Sam hugged her tightly. "You're so young!"

She hugged her back, with a shy smile. "Yeah! And you're so... Out of Bee's womb." After a while, she remembered the people she had seen earlier. "And- hum... What about the rest of them?"

Sam let go of the hug and let Mar'i observe better their cellmates. One of them was a blonde, blue-eyed boy. He raised his head to look at the girls.

"He's mute." Sam said.

"Mute? Wait..." She thought for a while. "Jericho?!"

Surprised, he was able only to stare at her. And she knew she was right.

 _His own son...?_

Next to him, sat another boy, a little older, red-headed and pink-eyed. He looked directly at his observer, knowing what she wanted.

"I'm Bernard. Jinx's and Flash's son."

The next one, a girl, after a while, did the same. And then the next one. And the next.

They were all super heroes children.

Dick's daughter was finally understanding the whole situation. She remembered the Terra story, and her father's with the villain. Both had been his apprentice, but both managed to scape from his hands. He failed twice. Now he couldn't risk failing again. Slade was not planning to have a new student.

He wanted a whole army.

But a question remained in her mind. Why didn't he capture Connor?

"What about you?" One of the girls asked Mar'i, waking her up from her thoughts.

"I'm Mar'i." She said, after shaking her head slightly. "My parents are Richard and Kor'i. And I'll do what I can to help you to get out of here. That's a promise."

* * *

Robin stared at the ground, stunned and reaction-less. A few seconds passed by in silence, during which Connor waited the leader to process what he had just been told.

Suddenly, Robin finally spoke.

"I can't believe it."

"I know, I know, it's hard to-"

"Raven married Beast Boy?!"

Connor glared at him. "I've just told you that your daughter is Slade's new apprentice and that your team is being kept captive, which includes your girlfriend, and what shocked you the most was my parents' marriage?! C'mon, pull yourself together!"

The leader seemed to ignore his remark and got up abruptly.

"Uh, D- I mean... Robin?" Connor called, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you..."

"We need to get Mar'i and the titans back."

"Like I don't know _that_." The boy said, almost in monotone. Robin then turned his head around to look at Connor.

"I won't let him hurt any of them."

"But we need a plan!"

"It's the plan or time to act. Your choice."

Taking a deep breath, Raven's son rubbed his forehead and mumbled, loud enough for the titan to hear. "And you did say you used to be really impulsive..."

"You got a plan then?"

"I thought the same as you probably just did. Y'know. An old fashioned thing." He said, shrugging it off. "Like breaking into the villain's lair and rescuing the heroes. But... I guess that's not the best option we've got right now. Slade has everything under control..."

Robin crossed his arms, annoyed. "Apparently. As usual. But there's always something he misses. Always a blind spot." A punch on his own palm. "I just need to find it."

After a while thinking, Connor brought a hand to his chin. "But... She's your daughter. It's like trying to rob the same bank twice, isn't it?"

"Exactly. He knows how I acted. And he will expect her to act the same way." Robin then remembered something. "Right, but first, if we're gonna do this together, I want you to have this." A small titan comunicator was taken out of his utility belt. "In case we get separated."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You carry extra comunicators with you all the time?!"

"... ... Don't be ungrateful, just take it."

The boy gave a shrug and took the device.

"Ouch..." A complaint came from the trees nearby. Robin turned around and walked closer to it; to see Beast Boy walking towards him, weakly.

"Beast Boy!" The leader rushed to help him to walk. He put one of Beast Boy's arms around his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

The titan frowned. "Sort of. Where's everyone?" He asked as soon as he scanned his surroundings, worry speaking louder than pain.

"They're alive, but Slade took them. Connor and I are trying to plan a rescue mission."

"Who?"

When Robin looked at where Raven's son was, there was no one else to meet his gaze. He searched around a couple of times, yelling his name.

"CONNOR!"

But he was gone.

* * *

Mar'i paced back and forth inside the cell, while the others stared at her impatiently.

"Could you please stop pacing?!" Sam asked, annoyed.

Mar'i looked at her. She was too anxious and too frustrated to get angry at her at that moment. So the girl decided to let it go.

"Sorry." She said. "I'm trying to think about something but I... I can't."

"Just wait a while, maybe a few minutes. They'll open the doors."

Starfire's daughter rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think that?"

"They'll bring him. Soon, I guess."

That brought Mar'i's attention.

"What did you just say?"

"The boy." Sam answered with a shrug. It seemed it was something natural for her.

Mar'i's eyes went from Sam to the others, asking for an explanation. Jinx's son decided to talk.

"The boy. He was here before me, and among us, I'm the one who's been here for the longest. When they put me in here, I got a glimpse of him being taken away. And then we only heard his screams."

"He was being tortured?"

"We believe so." He answered the girl. "But we've never seen him."

"Okay... But you've got no idea ab-?"

Suddenly, the noise of the door being unlocked covered the little room. All the kids and teens stood up immediately.

And then the boy was pushed towards them; and the door was locked again.

Mar'i couldn't breathe. She had never felt such a pain before. Her hands started to shake while she walked towards Connor.

His face was way paler than it used to be; his eyes, tired, had purple bags under them; his clothes, torn apart and dirty. He had bruises all over his arms. Mar'i was about to touch him; but he tried to avoid her touch as hard as he could.

That was not the boy she knew. Slade was able to destroy her best friend.

And he was going to pay.

* * *

"Connor?" Sam asked, looking at the boy, shocked. Mar'i was only able to nod in response. She couldn't stop feeling like a big part of herself had been destroyed along.

All the kids looked, wide-eyed, at the boy. Mar'i waited a while and approached him slowly, taking careful steps.

"Con... Look at me." She said, raising her hand to touch him. "It's me."

Connor blinked for a while, as if waking up from a dream. He squeezed his eyes at the girl.

"Mar'i?"

"Thank God..." She whispered, as she brought her hands to his face, holding his cheeks. "What did they... How are you here, I left you..."

"They kidnapped and t-tortured me..."

"But... Why? Did they say anything about their plan?"

"No. They turned a machine on that fired lighting bolts at my head; and after some minutes I felt much weaker."

The girl shook her head. "I swear to you, Con. I'll make them pay for all they did to you and I'll get everyone out of here. I promise."

Connor smiled sadly at her words. He took her hand into his and spoke quietly.

"Don't say that. Don't make promises you don't know you can keep."

The girl shivered. She had the feeling that those words were from someone else. Connor was always hopeful, he always saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

And at that moment, that light seemed to fade into darkness.

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

 _So, things just got a little more complicated. We're now heading to the climax._

 _Hope to keep you here for a few more chapters XD Maybe two or three. More like two._

 _Thanks (again) to everyone who's reading this fic! It means a lot. And thank you for your wonderful reviews._

 _Till the next update!_

 _;)_


	8. Chapter 8

They all waited for about half an hour; until a unlock sound was heard and everyone stood on their feet, alert. Slade's robot walked in.

"Mar'i Anders Grayson." He said. "Come with us. Slade waits for you."

The robots handcuffed her and pushed her out of the cell. When the girl was out of his view, Connor remembered something he had put in his pockets.

The titan communicator.

* * *

Mar'i thought only the cell had a lack of light, but no. The place was entirely quite dark, except for a giant bright blue ball, from which came some wires and a big tube. She guessed that was where the lighting bolts came from. On the other side of the room, there was a big circle, attached to a square base; it seemed to be another machine.

They dragged her in a stronger way, towards a bed made of metal. She tried to fight; but it seemed that her powers were 'turned of' again. Thinking about the poles, the robots and that bed, an idea came to her mind. _It's the metal._

"Welcome, my dear." A voice echoed. She turned her head around to spot Slade on the level above, resting his hands on the handrail. "Did you enjoy your accommodations?"

She did nothing but death stare at him.

The man started to go down the stairs. "Excelent. Let me just explain to you how it is going to work..."

"W-Warp?" She asked, interrupting him. He thought she was only being stupid; but a few seconds later, he noticed she was looking at her right, where a man, who wore a golden outfit, had his wrists stuck to some laser holders above his head. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, do not worry, he is just asleep."

"You didn't answer my question."

Stepping on the floor she was, he raised his eyebrows at her and then looked ahead. "It seems like she learned something from you, Raven."

The girl turned around; to see her three friends tied up just like Warp was. "I hope this scene reminds you of why you're here, Mar'i." He contuned. Mar'i met his gaze again.

* * *

 _Slade wilson walked around his machine, reaching for the activate button. On a metal bed close to it, was his own son, Joseph Wilson; also known as Jericho. He looked at him, with serious eyes._

 _"I am sorry, Joe. But I need this."_

 _Multiple lighting bolts hit Jericho's head, making the boy scream. After a few seconds, the bolts stopped; but the he had a blank look on his face. Slade waited a while._

 _"I need you to possess someone. Make him travel back in time and capture Mar'i Anders Grayson. Later, I have got a list of names you must kidnap."_

* * *

"W-why are you doing this?"

Slade held his hands together behind him. "It really troubles you, doesn't it? Not knowing."

* * *

 _"Ouch..." Connor and Robin heard a complaint coming from the trees nearby. As soon as the leader turned around, Connor was about to follow him; but a metal hand grabbed him and covered his mouth, dragging the boy away from his friends._

 _As soon as he knew, he was tied up to a metalic bed._

 _With a black and orange mask on his view._

* * *

Mar'i, again, only stared at him.

"Well, anyway, it is time to begin your... 'Training'. Put her on the-"

"Hey Slade!" A familiar voice echoed around the lair. The villain turned around and spotted Robin, standing on a second-floored entrance. "Get away from her!"

"Dad..." She said to herself, smiling. Slade smiled as well, but obviously, not because of the same reason she did.

He started to laugh. "Oh, Robin. Long time no see... Yet, as you can notice, I am not after you, but just after these kids. I fear you won't be able to defeat me alone."

"He's not a-" Beast Boy made his way to stand next to Robin, but he tripped and fell down-faced to the ground. The leader looked tiredly at his friend, who quickly got up.

"Do you think they noticed?" He asked Robin.

"Maybe." In seconds, after Slade's word, his droids filled the second level, closing the two hallways the boys had a chance to use.

The man in the mask continued. "I hate to disappoint you, my boys, but the rescue break is officially over."

"Man..." Beast Boy said. "If only we had some back-up." Then, his eyes suddenly widened, as if he had just remembered something; and Robin did the same, surprisingly getting along with the game. "Oh, right..."

Something made a big circle on the wall behind them, cutting it; and threw it down, revealing a big surprise.

All the titans were there. From East to West. From North to South.

Mar'i's eyes shone with happiness and hope.

"We do." The green titan finished.

"Titans..." Robin raised his fist to the air. "GO!"

Like a massive cloud of people, the heroes went inside the lair. While a faction went bitting up Slade's droids, another went taking the kids and the rest of the titans away from the villain. But all of them seemed to try to avoid touching anything made of metal.

Beast Boy ran towards his teammates, who were still to the laser fist-holders. He pressed the right button and set them all free.

While the big mess happened, Deathstroke's eyes went wide when he realized the situation. Desperate, he grabbed Mar'i's arm to take her away, willing to keep at least her; but Robin stood on his way.

"What's up Slade? You decide to mess with titan's kids; and now you're leaving the party early?"

"You little piece of-!" Slade went towards Robin to hurt him with his knife, still holding Mar'i with one hand; but the boy was faster and avoided the blow. They kept on playing this game, Wilson tried to kill Robin, while the titan only ducked down and jumped. That exhausted the villain.

Suddenly, thinking fast, he pulled her closer and put his arm around her neck. The titan leader, who was about to attack his enemy, stopped abruptly when he noticed what happened. Slade still had his arm holding the girl's neck and another hand went on the top of her head.

"I swear, Robin." He said. "If you take one more step I'll break her neck."

Mar'i's eyes looked at her father, wide with adrenaline. Robin glared at him. "You wouldn't do this. You want her, you want her to be your apprentice."

"I'll kill her if I need to."

"I know. But you'd rather keep her. If not, why were you trying to scape taking her away with you?"

"Stop it!" Slade shouted. "You won't have her, I won't fail again!"

"You're sick!"

"I won't lose another one! I already lost Terra and Joe for you, if she has to leave this place it's either with me or dead!"

Robin's heart was pounding faster at each word Slade spoke. "You'll regret those words."

Suddenly, as if regaining all strength, Wilson looked behind his opponent's shoulder and smiled evilly.

The boy widened his eyes at a sudden realization and turned around as fast as he could; but Connor punched his face faster. Soon, Robin came back to his senses, just to receive a blade inside his upper leg. His throat let out a dry cry, as he fell. And was finally put aside of the battle.

Connor got down on his knees and near the titan. He approached his hand, about to touch him.

"STOP!"

The boy raised his head at Dick's daughter's cry. He then stood up again; and held his spade with such a blank stare in his eyes that made the girl shiver.

Slade smiled. "This will be interesting..." He threw Mar'i to the side, making her fall, and then pointed at her. "Connor. Attack."

With eyes blind by madness, Raven's son walked towards his best friend; getting his weapon closer and closer to her.

* * *

Mar'i's face reflected on the blade before her eyes. Determinate and blind, her friend held his spade, ready to give her his last blow. But she was too tired and too weakened to use her powers.

"Con... Please." She said. "Don't do that. Look at me. It's me, Mar'i, we're friends."

Connor didn't seem to listen. Slade walked towards him to contemplate his experiment, and watch him in action. Maybe, he was a better idea then the girl was.

"Con...?" Mar'i said, as he kept standing there. "Listen to me! Please!"

"That's your chance to prove me right, Connor." Wilson said from behind him. "Now do as you're told... An kill her."

Her heart beat got faster at each second, while she watched it all in pain. "No, please, it's me-"

"Don't waste my time. KILL HER."

"Don't, Con-"

"Do as I tell you!"

"NO!"

"Do it!"

"NO, WAIT-"

"NOW."

"CONNOR!"

Suddenly, the spade went towards Slade's stomach, driven by Connor himself. But the the villain, as usual, was far from a fool; and saw the blow coming, as he was able to stop it with his own hands.

The boy looked at Wilson's hand, intact, and then at his face, shocked by his own failure. His opponent answered with a sarcastic laughter.

"You really think I am that stupid?!" He asked and punched the boy's face right away, making him fly and fall a few meters from where he had been. Mar'i tried helplessly to reach for him; but she was just too weak.

Slade approached him slowly. "You are sort of a good actor, I must say. Hurting your best friends in order to try to fool me?" His hands, covered by gloves, clapped in a slow, mocking rhythm. "But guess what?" He grabbed Con by his shirt collar, narrowing the distance between their faces. "The party is over for you. Oh, and say hi to your grandpa for me, okay?" Slade was about to kill Connor with his bare hands, taking his breath away; when the voice of a certain cyborg made him stop.

"YO, WILSON!"

He turned around and saw Robin and Cyborg next to the machine with the big circle.

"Why don't you say hi yourself?!"

With those words, Robin pulled the lever next to it. The ground started to shake right away. They could feel the thing sucking in stronger and stronger at each moment, so everyone held to something.

"Oh..." The villain said, with a grin. "If you want me to go down, you will go down with me. This is thing is a time machine, you fools."

Robin glared at him. "We know." He whispered.

Starfire flew to the opposite direction, until she could grab a metal pole. Cyborg and Robin stayed behind the big vacuum; but Raven couldn't hold on to anything in time. She was about to fly towards the portal when Beast Boy, who was now a monkey with his tail around a part of Slade's Lighting machine, grabbed her foot. She smiled at him.

Among all this storm of wind and time energy, Slade was the only one who didn't seem to care. He was certain that everyone would fail.

Raven took a look ahead. Connor was holding Mar'i, as she held on to a pole on the wall. And looking at her son, she had a brilliant idea.

 _Connor..._

His eyes went wide. He knew that voice.

 _Raven...?_

 _Yes. Listen, we don't have much time. I would teleport these people to save us, but they are too many._

 _So you want me to help._

 _Yes. I need you to surround the half from right, while I take the left one._

Connor smiled. _Got it._

As the two half-demons worked their minds, two giant waves of black energy covered the place. They surrounded all the titans, leaving Wilson and his robots out.

 _Now!_

At his mother's order, he closed his eyes and spoke his mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Taxidih, Zinthos!"

And in a matter of seconds, everyone, every titan and every kid was gone, including Warp. Leaving Slade alone with his droids.

A look of complete horror covered his whole face. Like a dog swimming against the flow, he tried desperately to fight the vacuum; worthless, though. Because it didn't take long for him to be sucked by the portal, disappearing from that time and place.


	9. Chapter 9

_Connor looked at the communicator. Would Slade notice if he contacted Robin right there, right then? He had to take his risk. So he pressed the call button._

 _"Connor!" Robin said as soon as he picked it up and saw the boy's face. "Where are you?"_

 _"Slade took me. Listen, we don't have much time. I found out that Mar'i and I were not the only ones - he captured a lot of titan's children."_

 _He told the leader how he was tortured, how he had found Mar'i and what he saw in that place. Robin listened carefully to every detail._

 _"Time machine?" He asked. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Of course I'm sure. I had to do a school paper about the history of time machines."_

 _Robin raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"Fine, I did it because I wanted to, so_ what _?"_

 _"Nothing." He said, with a hint of a smile on his face. "We're gonna track your communicator down. I think I've got a plan."_

 _"Oh, one more thing, Rob. When you come here, try to avoid anything... Metalic. I think there's something on the metal that disables our powers."_

 _He nodded. "Got it. Stay where you are."_

 _Connor rolled his eyes and showed Robin a view of the cell._

 _"... Alright then, nevermind."_

* * *

 _Robin widened his eyes at a sudden realization and turned around as fast as he could; but Connor punched his face faster. Soon, Robin came back to his senses, just to receive a blade inside his upper leg. His throat let out a dry cry, as he fell._

 _Connor got down on his knees and near the titan. He approached his hand, about to touch him; but already radiating healing powers - maybe the last bit he had._

* * *

Mar'i kept her eyes closed for some seconds, before realizing the wind had stopped blowing. She then opened one of them to see what was going on.

To her surprise, they were in a totally different place: on the bay, close to the tower. Connor still held her and looked at her to see if she was okay. Raven aimed her eyes at her son, smiling; and as soon as he looked back at her, while helping his friend to get on her feet, she gave him a shy thumbs up.

"Friends..." Starfire said, holding her hands on her chest. "How did we get out of there?!"

"Connor and I transported you far from that place." Raven explained.

"But... Who's Connor?"

One of the kids was about to answer, but the boy turned his head to them and raised his hand, smiling shyly.

"That'd be me."

"Dude!" Beast Boy got closer to his own son. "That's crazy! You look EXACTLY like me. A-and you've got Rae's powers."

The rest of thm exchanged worried looks, waiting for their green friend to figure it all out. Even Starfire, who didn't have a clue, was suspecting it.

Suddenly, he sighed in disbelief. "Ain't it just crazy how stuff like that happens? I mean, how are the odds?!"

After a while processing the sudden change, the team agreed with him, all speaking at the same time. He seemed satisfied, while the other titans exchanged looks, trying to get the situation. Raven massaged her temples in disbelief.

"Alright, guys, we better get going." Bumblebee said to her team. "We've got other people to protect."

A nod was given by Robin. "Thank you for the help." She winked at him.

"Anytime." Karen rubbed her hand on Samantha's hair and raised herself from the ground. "No one messes up with innocent children. Specially ones who are like us." She said, talking about their powers. And finally, with those last words, they were all gone.

Cyborg held Warp with one hand. "And _we're_ gonna take this guy away from here."

* * *

"You fixed it?!" Connor asked the robotic titan, seeing the device in his hands. The team stood on a destroyed living room, with the kids who were kidnapped by Slade. They were instructed by Mar'i not to tell anything about their true origins.

"I's gonna tell you. But then... Y'know. Caboom. Anyway, same thing as before, kid." Cyborg said, proud. "Just set up the date and coordinates and press the green button."

After listening carefully to his friend's words, the boy did as he was told and pressed the button. A portal appeared behind them.

"Neat." He said, grinning; and looked at Mar'i, who was grinning along.

"Bet you wish we had done this before you wrote that History of Time Machines fake paper."

The boy waved his hands down. "Shh!" Laughing a little, she put hers up, as if in surrender; and then turned around to face the team. The moment had came.

"Well..." She gave a shrug. "Guess it's time..."

A nod was received by each one of the heroes; and only some seconds passed by until Starfire began to cry. Sad by the departure, she flew towards Mar'i and hugged her stronger than she should have.

"I will miss you so much, my dear friend!"

"Y-yeah..." Mar'i whispered in reply, trying hard to breathe. "I'll sure miss you too, Star."

"You were so good to us..." The alien girl suddenly widened her eyes and broke apart from the hug, with an idea in mind. "I won't let you be forgotten! If I ever have a female child, I will call her Mar'i."

Mar'i, Connor, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and the children widened their eyes at the same time; and Cy even happened to choke on his own saliva. The girl looked back at her father, who was redder then his uniform. She faced her mother again.

"I... Feel honored."

Star seemed happy with her reply and went back to where she had been standing, poking Robin's arm and giving him a peck on the cheek; as if saying it was his turn to say goodbye. He nodded, coming back from his daydream, and walked towards Mar'i.

"You guys are leaving then..."

"You talk like you wouldn't see us again." She answered, with a smile. That made him laugh.

"Yeah... Kinda forgot about that."

"Just..." Mar'i said, giving a shrug. "Don't... Forget to, you know." A whisper on the following words. " _Have a daughter_."

He grinned. "Are you kidding? Of course I won't."

"Well, I don't know." She said with almost a sad look on her face. "Mainly after all the trouble I caused you..." A sigh.

Robin ducked down towards her. "Mar'i?"

"G-guess I'll... Never really be a Titan, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "We all have our weaknesses. Do you really think being a Titan is just about... Fighting bad guys and showing off how good and strong you are?" He asked. She stared at him, waiting for him to complete his point. "It's actually about being selfless. Putting other people's lives before your own, knowing what's best for the world and wanting it. Just like you did back there. No matter what grown-up me says: you are, in heart and soul... A true Titan."

With tears growing on her eyes, the girl hugged her father tightly; which made the tears finally fall.

"You've got _no_ idea about how this means to me." She whispered.

Robin didn't know exactly how to respond to that. But after a while, he decided to give in and hugged her back, smiling.

Meanwhile, Connor talked to his mother.

"It was... Great. To meet you." Raven said in monotone. She took a pause, not quite sure of what to do; but put her hand between her and the boy, for him to shake it. Despite her intentions, instead of doing so, he laughed.

"I know you're lying. I have the same powers as you."

She glared at him, but then lightened her look. "Listen, that doesn't mean I don't like you. I do, you're really great kid. It's just..."

"I know. I get it."

Seeing her son understood her point, she nodded, as her eyes aimed at another direction, a little ashamed.

He went on. "But... Just wait."

"For what?"

"Wait 'till you see how you're gonna get there. Wait 'till... You know. You can't really control these things."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

He smirked. "Just wait. Promise me that, okay?"

After a brief moment of silence, Raven sighed again.

"Ok. I... Promise."

"And puh-lease, don't forget about me."

She showed a small grin. "If there's one thing good about this future, right now, it's you. Definitely."

That was more than he could have expected. Not letting too much feelings show, Connor gave her a quick embrace, one that was over before Raven could complain; and rushed to say goodbye to Starfire.

At this moment, Mar'i and Robin had already finished their hug. She walked towards Raven, not sure of what to expect. "Hey, Rae... Ven. Raven. Sorry, I'm..."

"Don't worry. I'll let that one pass." The titan replied. "We started off with the wrong foot."

Mar'i rubbed her neck. "Tell me about it..."

"But... I admit I'm going to miss you. Have a nice trip."

Seeing Raven's little smile on the corner of her mouth, the girl felt much more confortable. "Thanks!" She said and gave her a light punch on the arm. Well, light only for her; because Raven frowned and rubbed the place she punched, right after she had turned around. It hurt a little. But the goth girl was really going to miss them.

She went over the remaining Titans, to say goodbye; and when everything was said and done, both stood before the portal.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"I's born ready. Let's take them home." He said, referring to the children.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" They looked at Beast Boy, who held a microwave with the word "Goodbye" on it's front. "I'm waving goodbye!"

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Wait for it, just wait for it, just wAIT FOR IT!" At that moment, she clenched her fists, and, right away, the microwave BB was holding exploded on his face. When the smoke faded, he was black. That made Cyborg laugh, who was able to hear what she had said; and she shot him a death stare.

And finally, with a last farewell, Mar'i and Connor walked together towards the portal, followed by the kids. Disappearing before the team's eyes.

* * *

 _Jump City - Year 2030_

"Now that the boy's gone, I suggest you keep yourselves busy." Cyborg said, in a calm tone of voice, right after Connor left. "Since we're dealing with time stuff, he could take hours, days. Even weeks."

At that exact moment, the duo walked in. Connor decided to say what would make them notice their presence. "Hey guys..."

"Oh my!" Everyone gasped in their own surprise and expressions. Cyborg, who was the nearest to them, raised them both of the ground in a bear hug. "Seconds, man, they took freaking _seconds_!"

Once the titan put them down, Garfield went hugging his son first; and Starfire went hugging hers. She held her daughter's cheeks wth both hands, crying. "My little _burgloffanog_ is back!" Then a pause, during which the woman changed her expression. "But you are _so_ in trouble, young lady!"

Mar'i smiled. "I know, mom. I deserve it." After recieving a hug from the green titan, the girl met her father's gaze; and felt a certain weight in her chest.

"Hi... Dad..." She waved shyly as he walked towards her. "Hum... I'm really _really_ sorry for everything, I know I wasn't ready, I messed it all up and I almost... I-I almost-"

She was cut off by a hug. Suddenly, all that weight left her body, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said, tears making his face wet. "And don't you _dare_ do something like that again."

She nodded, crying too. "You can count on it."

Connor walked to his mom, who put her arms around him lightly. "We're really proud." She then raised her head to look at Mar'i. "Of both of you."

"You know what's crazy?" Gar began. "I remember once when a girl _just like_ Mar'i put us in lots of trouble, and she had this friend, who... W-who..." He stopped talking slowly, in sudden realization. The rest of the team stared at him. And then stared at Mar'i, remembering it all very well.

Thoughts went on and on inside Starfire's mind for a while. "Wait. So... That moment you left, and then when you were born... I named my daughter a-after... My daughter?!"

"Okay, _that's_ crazy..." Cyborg said. But after a while, he shook his head and looked at Dick. "But hey, Darkflight, I need, to-"

"Wait. What?"

Vic looked at Mar'i, who had just spoken. "What what?" That made her look at Connor. "Anyway, as I was saying..."

"W-What have I done?!" He spoke quietly at her stare.

"You?!"

"Yeah, I-I kind of told Cy 'Nightwing' was a lame name-"

"How do we fix this?!"

"I-I don't know!"

She took the device from his wrist. "There was a reverse shot button on a stupid laser canon, why didn't he put one here?!"

They kept on this frentic whispery conversation. Raven glanced at them and then looked at Cyborg.

"You're gonna tell them it was a joke... Right?"

* * *

 _Jump City - Cretaceous Period_

One of Slade's droids brought him a giant dead mouse, while the villain sat down on a log.

"I've told you, I do not want these _stupid rats_!"

A dinosaur roar in the background. The villain massaged his temples.

"Give me the damn rat."

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

 _Heeeeey, thanks so much for reading 'till the end! An thank you also for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoyed it._

 _And I'll be back for the next story. Well... A soon as I write it XD_

 _See you!_


End file.
